


just once

by lasagna (kopi_luwak)



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun Gagal Peka, Friendship, M/M, Pada Dasarnya Jongdae Berdelusi, Romance, UGM!AU, dan Chanyeol Sangat Tidak Membantu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: Kalau soal berdelusi, Kim Jongdae jagonya.





	just once

**Author's Note:**

> Satu _timeline_ dengan _triangle_ ; pada dasarnya memberi _insight_ soal Byun Baekhyun yang jadi mantan Chanyeol sekaligus orang yang tidak disukai Kyungsoo. Sedikit manis-manis sebelum pahit berkepanjangan, *spoiler* kisah Jongdae dan Baekhyun aslinya sangat _dark_ bin maso.
> 
>    
>  **Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, dan Park Chanyeol milik diri mereka sendiri. EXO punya SM Entertainment. Lagu _Just Once_ punya James Ingram. Tidak berniat memberi _harm_ pada merek-merek yang disensor ~~secara half-assed~~ di sini. Keuntungan yang kami dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini hanya lestarinya OTP.**

Baekhyun selalu ada di mana-mana.

Atau setidaknya, itu kesan yang Jongdae punya entah dari kapan, dan sampai kapan. Mengesampingkan fakta kalau mereka memang mengontrak rumah berdua, atau kuliah di universitas yang sama dan fakultas bersebelahan, pokoknya Jongdae akan bilang kalau Byun Baekhyun selalu dia temukan di mana-mana, tidak lupa dengan sebungkus rokok di saku yang dia tahu itu ibaratnya marijuana untuk kawannya itu.

Satu saat Jongdae menemukan Baekhyun menjaga toko kabel, lalu bertemu di kafe di mana Baekhyun menghibur pelanggan sebagai seorang penyanyi, dan yang terakhir, sebagai _waiter_ di P*zza H*t. Jongdae tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah mengambil lebih dari satu pekerjaan pada satu waktu, dan kerjaan terakhirnya ini yang bikin Jongdae tidak perlu mendengar keluhan Baekhyun sebanyak biasanya.

Atas alasan itulah, akhir-akhir ini Jongdae selalu tampak nongkrong di PH tempat Baekhyun bekerja meski yang dipesan hanya minuman murah atau sekadar _snack_ pelepas lapar. Melihat Baekhyun bekerja selalu membuat Jongdae merasa senang, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena Baekhyun yang seperti itu terlihat seksi?

“Ealah _Cuk_ , jadi lo jadi sering kesini gara-gara si _itu_ , toh,” salah satu kawan karibnya, si anak Kehutanan yang temannya sepertinya ada _di mana-mana_ nyeletuk ketika Jongdae mengajaknya kongkow di PH, bukan di angkringan yang biasa mereka tongkrongi selama sejarah mereka main.

“ _Medok_ banget Yeol.”

Malas menanggapi, Jongdae memilih mengomentari logat Jawa sebiji kawannya ini, Park Chanyeol, yang kental. Bukan maksud menghina atau gimana, tapi… entah mengapa Jongdae sangat mudah terpelatuk kalau itu menyangkut gebetannya. Apalagi kalau manusia di hadapannya adalah sobat sekaligus _mantan_ si gebetan. Susah membedakan rasanya asin dan santai.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol hanya mesem. “ _Mbok_ ya yang aktif kalau mau ngejar gebetan, kayak aku nih.”

“Kalo gue niru lo, nilai _likeable_ gue langsung jatuh drastis.”

“Astaga jahat banget sih Dae,” Chanyeol pura-puranya cemberut dan sakit hati.

Jongdae, karena sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu, jadi tidak terpengaruh. Enggak bakal bikin dia mendadak doyan dengan Chanyeol juga.

“Tapi iya nih, gebetanku yang ini nggak mau jawab pesan-pesanku masa, di- _read_ aja enggak? Masa aku orang yang segitunya alay banget sih?”

“Siapa sih siapa?”

Suara yang hampir sama nyaringnya dengan suara Jongdae tiba-tiba muncul. Sebiji Byun Baekhyun dan seribu muka jahilnya tiba—sekarang tidak dengan pakaian _waiter_ , melainkan dengan baju yang biasa ia pakai; kaos dan jaket ber- _hoodie_. Si mahasiswa bangkotan psikologi ini menarik napas lega. Puji Tuhan dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian salah satu sobatnya ini.

“ _Shift_ gue baru kelar nih, selama ini kalian ngomongin apa aja?”

Jongdae buru-buru menggeser bangku dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya. “Ini, si Chanyeol lagi curhat soal gebetannya yang baru, gagal kena notis dia.”

“Hooh,” Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, “Laki apa cewe Yeol?”

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar. “… Lakik.”

“Anak mana?”

“FIB. Sasjep. Aduh ngomongin dia _rasane ora bakal bar_ , _aku iso edan mikir wonge terus_. _Emange aku kurang opo sih kok iso_ gagal dinotis?” Park Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tapi Jongdae bisa lihat lah di mata Chanyeol terdapat sebiji determinasi kukuh untuk mendapatkan gebetan. Sebab Jongdae (dan Baekhyun) tahu sendiri kalau sejatinya Chanyeol memang hampir tidak pernah ditolak oleh gebetannya, mau angkatan berapa pun dan jenis kelamin apa pun.

Jongdae hanya bisa mengerti selewat saja karena sejatinya dia belum lancar-lancar amat berbahasa jawa, kendati ia akui bergaul dengan seekor Park Chanyeol menaikkan kosakata bahasa Jawanya dengan pesat. Karena itu, Baekhyun yang lebih cepat bergaul dari dia tentu bisa lebih cepat menyahut, “Kurang doa, kurang pinter, kurang kalem, kurang ibadah, kurang faedah, fakir nilai A… kurang _opo meneh ya_?”

“Eh _asu_ ,” umpat si cowok tinggi kurus dengan nada bercanda.

 “Yang utama poin terakhir sih,” Jongdae menyeruput jusnya. “Coba lo kalem dikit Yeol, pasti dia demen.”

“Kok gitu? Nanti dia jadi enggak suka aku apa adanya dong?”

“Lah, yang namanya PDKT kan lo pencitraan dulu, ntar kalo pihak sebelah udah suka juga sealay-alaynya lo juga tetep naksir.” Jongdae menimpali lagi dengan sedikit lagi seruputan. Haus, men.

Terus Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagu. “Bro, dia anak UKM apa emangnya? Kenal dari mana lo betewe, udah adik tingkat, beda fakultas lagi!”

Chanyeol tersenyum jumawa. “Ga akan kenal kalo misalnya aku bukan Park Chanyeol dong, hehehehe. Kemaren ketemu di kafetaria gelanggang pas sama Kyungsoo—dia anak PSM nih, yang ikut konser musikal PSM saban hari! Anjir kalian semua tahu nggak kalau dia seksi abis di situ? Ah coba kalau kalian lihat, pasti kesengsem kayak aku!”

Tunggu bentar, dahi Jongdae berkerut. “Kenapa lo nggak tanya sama gue?”

“Lah emang kamu bakal kenal?”

“Ya kali Yeol, anak PSM emangnya ada yang gue ga kenal?”

Lihat raut wajah Chanyeol, Jongdae jadi bingung sendiri. Raut wajah yang seperti meragukan kata-kata lawan bicara itu, loh. Tahu, ‘kan? Apa si makhluk kepanitiaan ini lupa kalau dia anak PSM. Baekhyun yang tadi mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Jongdae pun sepertinya sama bingungnya. Anak sasjep dan badannya seksi Jongdae tahu ada beberapa, sih… hanya saja beberapa itu kebanyakan gadis dan sisanya sepertinya bukan tipikal anak hits yang bakal disukai Chanyeol.

“Betewe Mbak Taeyeon makin hari makin cantik aja ya.” Sahutan Baekhyun yang sangat _out of topic_ itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Mana bilangnya tidak dengan muka-muka berdosa, gitu. Yang disebut Mbak Taeyeon itu dosen Teori Komunikasi-nya Baekhyun zaman masih semester-semester maba, betewe.

“Apaan lagi kali ini Baek? Lo kangen masa pacaran sama dia?”

“Ya enggak lah. Orang dia sekarang udah punya anak satu.”

“Demi apa??”

Mukanya masih ceria, seceria warna cokelat cat yang _gress_ di rambutnya. Sebenarnya bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak kelihatan mau lupa dunia dan bersenang-senang sepuasnya selagi masih hidup. “Lah yang gue dandan ganteng buat dulu-dulu itu? Yang gue minta saran lo,” muka mengarah ke Chanyeol, “batik macem apa yang klik buat gue?”

Chanyeol mangap. “Oh, itu—“

“Iye. Gue ke kondangan dia kemaren pas gue cabut seminggu buat libur Idul Adha, diminta nyanyi sama doi di nikahannya—ah, yang penting itu adalah dia pas bawa anak malah bukannya apa tapi kelihatan makin menarik anjir! Apa selera gue jadi jatuh ke perempuan bersuami yak?”

“ _Sek_ , _nyanyi ning kawinane mantanmu dewe_? _Edan kowe_ Baek. _Seleramu saiki tambah edan._ ”

“ _Edan lah, ntuk duit kok._ Di mana uang bertempat di situ Baekhyun berada.”

“ _Ngawure cah._ ”

Sekarang-sekarang ini, Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah menggunakan suaranya untuk menyanyi, padahal Jongdae tahu sendiri kalau suaranya bagus gila. Alasannya karena dia memilih untuk menyuarakan aspirasinya mewakili mahasiswa yang terenggut haknya, suatu alasan receh yang masih susah dia terima. Makanya itu, tiap Baekhyun bilang mau menyanyi—kapan pun dan di mana pun, dia pasti akan jadi yang nomor satu ada di sana. _Like_ , mana mau ketinggalan mendengarkan suara emas gebetannya sendiri. Makanya, kalau dia ketinggalan berita soal Baekhyun menyanyi di nikahan mantan pun dia yang malah merasa menyesal tidak bisa dengar suaranya. Jongdae meringis, harusnya dia ikuti Baekhyun yang saat itu bilang mau ke Wonogiri buat menghadiri nikahan saja (pasalnya, dia tidak bilang spesifiknya).

“Gue kira lo masih kerja di Ind*m*r*t, Baek.”

Aduh bohong banget, Jongdae ‘kan diam-diam suka main ke kamar Baekhyun dan lihat-lihat isi _planner_ nya.

“Iya, di sini _pay_ -nya lebih oke soalnya.”

Jongdae dan Chanyeol kompak ber-ooh ria.

Baekhyun berinisiatif memanggilkan kawannya sesama _waiter_ untuk mencatatkan pesanan tambahan bertiga. Siapa sih yang tahan ngobrol berjam-jam tanpa cemilan atau minuman. Terus beberapa saat kemudian dia tiba-tiba berdiri. “Sori, gue mau ke kamar mandi dulu,” katanya, kemudian langsung ngibrit.

“ _Nah, aku orak lali topik awalmu_ betewe.” Ini cowok satu malah nyengir sekaligus pasang mata lebar-lebar seolah tidak mau melewatkan gosip mengenai seekor Kim Jongdae dan nasib _crushing_ -nya yang menyedihkan. “ _Piye ah crush-_ mu, ada kemajuan nggak?”

“Iya iya yang pernah jadi mantannya.”

“Eh jangan gitu! Aku ‘kan cuma mau ngedengerin kamu kali aja kamu mau cerita-cerita gitu?”

Ah, orang di hadapannya. Baik, nyenengin, tapi sayangnya _mantan_ -nya si gebetan. Jongdae sendiri enggak pernah yakin akan perkembangan kisah cintanya, dan ini bukan hal yang enak dibicarakan, jadi dia diem-diem aja, sambil ditambah sedikit cengiran.

“Ya udah sih kayak gitu.”

\--

Ah, ujan.

Cowok berambut belah tengah ini mencibir, tapi tangannya lurus membiarkan hujan membasahi tangannya. Dia sudah tahu sih kalau hari ini mendung banget, tapi ‘kan… tapi ‘kan dia ada urusan mendadak perut dan urusan mendadak tugas.

Bagaimana dia bisa pulang coba, temannya meminjam motornya kemarin dan sampai sekarang belum dikembalikan, akibatnya dia harus bermaso ria berjalan kaki menuju tempat makan (sebut saja PH terdekat demi gebetan) meski tadi pagi dia numpang motornya Baekhyun dan niatnya sebelum balik dia hendak memfotokopi _flyer_ titipan UKM PSM dan bahan-bahan kuliah untuk dia _review_ minggu depan sekaligus nge- _print_ tugasnya yang dikumpulkan besok.

Ini membuatnya kesal, sebab kalau hujan sederas ini mah siapa juga yang mau narik g*jek seperti biasa. Sudah terbukti dari testimoni Kim Jongdae kesekian kalinya, termasuk hari ini. Pakai aplikasi sebelah pun sama aja. Gimana dong, Jongdae juga butuh balik ke rumah kontrakannya dengan Baekhyun.

Putus asa, Jongdae memutuskan ngemper. Kemudian semacam berdoa-doa: Tuhan, kalo gue dapat _driver_ , gue janji gue ga bakal ngomel-ngomel kalau Baekhyun nyampah di rumah. Nggak ding, seminggu enggak marah-marah. Plis, Jongdae hanya ingin mencumbu guling di atas kasurnya.

Sebuah nama familiar tertulis di laman _loading_ mencari _driver_.

 _Anjingggg_.

Apalagi saat si pengendara itu menerima pesanannya.

Tahu tidak, mendadak seekor Kim Jongdae yang biasanya kalem dan ganteng meski kadang berisik juga merasa kalau jantungnya berdegup keras sampai rasanya hampir mau loncat. Sembari menunggu si pengendaranya itu datang, dia men-skrinsyut halaman itu supaya bisa jadi kenang-kenangan. Belum tentu dua kali, lho, ibaratnya nge- _gacha_ dapat _streak_ SSR sampe mendadak koleksi SSR lengkap semua. Belum tentu dia dapat dua kali, keberuntungannya tidak pernah sebesar itu. Alay? Bodo amat.

Dia yakin Baekhyun juga sadar itu dia, tapi pura-puranya jaim. Lagipula, Jongdae sudah memastikan tempatnya berada via instruksi di kolom catatan, jadi si Baekhyun bisa tinggal mencari tempatnya saja.

Lalu, lima menit saja rasanya jadi lima tahun saat Jongdae menunggui _driver_ nya datang.

“Lah Jongdae, ternyata itu lo!” _Driver_ tersebut membuka helm, terus ketawa. Ketawanya unyu, bikin mukanya kelihatan makin cerah ceria. Seenggaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Jongdae. “Kaget gue lihat nama pemesan gue, kebetulan gue juga mau balik kontrakan!”

“Gue juga kaget, lo sekarang jadi _driver_? Terus kerjaan lo di PH gimana?” Jongdae ikut tersenyum. Jaim, men.

Kalau jadinya diantar bareng dengan _crush_ gini sih, siapa yang tidak berbunga-bunga. Lihat senyum gebetan saja sudah senang. Baekhyun menyodorkan helm dan jas hujan yang dia terima dengan senang hati dengan ucapan (yang menurutnya) perhatian, “Jangan sampe kebasahan, Dae.”

“Kerjaan di PH masih gue ambil kok. Ini gue baru-baru aja jadi _driver_ karena gue butuh duit lagi. Gue butuh banyaaaak banget duit.” Baekhyun ngegas motornya perlahan menembus hujan sambil cerita. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas sebab terbenam hujan deras, tapi kira-kira begitu yang Jongdae dengar. “Ini biar gue bisa beli rokok sambil bisa nabung dikit-dikit buat masa depan. Gila ya rokok, kenapa coba bikin tindakan eskapis rasanya makin indah.”

“Gue baru tahu lo tahu apa yang namanya nabung?” Goda Jongdae.

“Anjing lo.”

“Hahahahaha.”

“Ya, pokoknya gitu deh. Intinya gue mau duit.”

“Kerjaan nge-BEM lo?”

“Semester depan kayaknya bakal gue lepas. Mau fokus krispi* biar cepet minggat dan kelar.” Jongdae entah kenapa yakin Baekhyun sekarang mengendarai motornya tapi pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana. Baekhyun kadang suka tampak melamun kalau sudah membayangkan masa depan. “Sekarang sih… mau gimana lagi. Gue lagi coba atur waktu supaya kerjaan gue di BEM maupun yang sampingan semuanya dapet.”

“Emangnya bisa?”

“Ya harus bisa,” Baekhyun membalas santai. “Kalau ga bisa mah, giniin aja: emangnya lo bisa ngehidupin gue? Nggak ‘kan? Makanya ga usah bacot dan biarin gue ngehidupin diri sendiri.”

“Ga bertanggungjawab lo, anjir.” Meski itu benar, sih. Baekhyun selama ini hidup mayoritas juga dari uang hasil kerja sambilannya sendiri.

“Kerjaan gue menyuarakan aspirasi mahasiswa sih, sampingan aja. Mayoritas anak-anak udah tahu kondisi gue, _so yeah_ , gue bisa santai aja kalau ngajuin mundur semester depan. Udah mau abis juga ‘kan masa bakti gue sebagai kepala divisi?”

Jongdae mengiyakan saja. Melihat Baekhyun bisa sampai sekarang saja sudah bikin dia senang. Nggak perlu IPK _cumlaude_ atau apalah—kalau mengingat dulu Baekhyun saja segitu enggak mau-nya kuliah dan memilih cari kerja saja, sampai perlu _literally_ ditarik-tarik Jongdae (eh tapi dulu malah saat belajar SBMPTN, Jongdae yang malah lebih sering berakhir diajari Baekhyun sih).

Lagian dia juga bingung mau balas seperti apa.

Motornya merayap pelan menghadapi jalanan ramai, mendekat ke daerah yang sangat familiar buat mereka berdua selain kampus mereka tercinta, yaitu daerah tempat kontrakan mereka terletak. Kalau tadi dia agak _misuh-misuh_ karena dia enggak bawa motor, kali ini dia merasa senang. Sedikit menyesal, tapi itu karena jalan pulang sudah hampir digapai.

“Udah sampe nih. Lo duluan gih, gue mau masukin motor dulu.”

Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, Jongdae yang tadinya mau langsung ngacir ke dapur setelah melepaskan jas hujannya untuk masak seadanya malah baru teringat kalau dia bukan asal nebeng, tapi harusnya bayar Baekhyun sebagai _driver_ gojek.

“Berapa Baek biayanya?”

“Hm, berapa ya. Gratis aja lah kalo itu sama lo, gue juga sekalian balik ‘kan ini.”

Jongdae bingung mau ketawa atau gimana. Tadi, siapa yang curhat kalau lagi butuh banyaaaak banget duit. Sekarang malah mau kasih gratis. Dia mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil selembar uang berwarna ungu dan hijau. “Buat lo nih. Siapa yang tadi curhat butuh banyak duit.”

“Seriusan? Banyak banget ini?”

“Buat modal lo beli rokok, bro.” Jongdae mati-matian melawan keinginan memanggil ‘Beb’ pada kawannya ini untuk tidak membuat situasi tiba-tiba jadi _awkward_.

“Dae, lo yang terbaik, sumpah.”

“Iye gue tau.”

Sesungguhnya sebagian kecil hati Jongdae merasa menangisi uang jajannya yang pas-pasan terbuang lebih banyak, sebagian besarnya merasa kalau dia sudah kenyang saat melihat muka bahagia Baekhyun.

“Jangan lupa kasih bintang lima yak!”

Jongdae mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap sekilas Baekhyun yang masih menatap uang tip bercampur upahnya narik dengan mata berbinar bahagia sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Tidak lupa menjawab, “Kalau itu lo, ada bintang enam pun bakal gue kasih,” dengan suara dikerasin sedikit.

\--

Sebiji Kim Jongdae saat ini bertanya-tanya kebaikan apa yang dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai dia bisa mendapat anugerah didekatkan bersama gebetan-nya. Euforianya itu loh, dia sampai sekarang saja rasanya ingin berguling-guling dan menjerit sampai suaranya habis. Rasanya jauh lebih hepi dari saat ia mendapati isi ATM-nya terisi uang transferan nyasar entah dari siapa.

Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi alaynya pada siapa pun. Selain dia tidak pernah bilang soal _crush_ nya pada cowok Komunikasi ini (Chanyeol tahu sendiri, oke), imejnya baik di UKMnya maupun di jurusan adalah imej mahasiswa teladan yang baik dan tampan. Tapi tidak apa, Jongdae masih punya suatu sarana.

Intinya, Jongdae mau sedikit buka kartu. Meskipun _katanya_ Jongdae ibarat manusia teladan—IPK _cumlaude_ , _Ace_ UKM PSM, baik hati dan tidak sombong—yang tidak tersentuh kehinaan akun-akun _shitposting_ , sebenarnya Jongdae punya satu kartu as untuk curcol.

Yaitu akun Dr*ft SMS UGM.

Jika Jongdae hanya sebiji _sender_ galau biasa, tentunya itu tidak bisa dibilang kartu as. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan sobat merangkap _crush_ -nya, Byun Baekhyun, jika seorang Kim Jongdae ternyata adalah _admin_ akun tersebut. Yang berarti, semua curhat galau atau baper atau apalah itu, Jongdae tahu siapa _sendernya_. Termasuk milik Baekhyun yang diam-diam cukup sering curhat meski umumnya berupa sampahan tak jelas, sayangnya dia belum pernah mendapat pesan dari yang bersangkutan.

Sebagai cara untuk meng- _abuse authority_ -nya, Jongdae seenaknya (sesekali, kilahnya) membuka linimasa dan mulai mengetik.

_dari: aku yang baper  
untuk: mas ganteng yang nganterin aku tadi_

_pesan: aku di dekat kamu kok jadi baper ya bawaannya? Semoga kita emang jodoh ya mas._

Oke, Jongdae tahu isi pesannya memang enggak banget, tapi dia nggak mungkin juga bilang “anak FISIPOL yang punya sampingan jadi _driver_ g*j*k”; atau “Kadiv Kastrat BEM KM UGM yang merangkap jadi _driver_ g*j*k” dan enggak mungkin juga pakai kata ganti “gue-elo” sebab bakal sangat ketahuan siapa yang dituju. Ya itu sebenarnya hanya kebimbangan Jongdae, tapi tak apa lah, mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati. Tidak mengatakan seluruh kebenaran juga oke.

Setelah mengklik tombol kirim, Jongdae jadi guling-guling sendiri. Rasanya kok malah hampir seperti lagi nembak ya? Dia jadi deg-degan—Jongdae cukup yakin dia kali ini ketularan alay dari kawan karibnya, Park Chanyeol si anak Kehutanan Salah Jurusan. Justifikasinya sih, tapi. Karena Jongdae masih punya rasa tanggung jawab penuh, dia meninggalkan apa yang dia _post_ dan memilah _draft-draft_ lain. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa dijadikan bahan gosip pribadi, atau kalau tidak, ya cukup simpan dalam hati. Hehehehe.

Setelah _scroll_ dan nge- _post_ agak lama, Jongdae menemukan suatu bahan menarik.

 **ceye park**  
mimin baiq  
tolong post draftqu demi melepaskan rasa gundahku ya :(

dari: anak kehutanan salah jurusan yang nonton konser PSM UGM beberapa minggu lalu  
untuk: Kim Jongin, Sastra Jepang 2014, anak UKM PSM yang sekseh abis kalau ngedance  
pesan: kamu ke mana? sama siapa? sedang apa? bales lineku pls. masa line temenku kamu balas cepet, tapi lineku enggak? :( :( :( :(

Kontan Jongdae ngakak keras dengan ini. Astaga, Chanyeol dan sejuta caranya untuk mendekati gebetan. Jadi anak PSM misterius yang digosipkan Chanyeol ke dia dan Baekhyun ini toh. Si Jongin toh. Jongdae geleng-geleng kepala, dia akui Jongin memang oke kalau lagi nge- _dance_ (kalau kata anak PSM, ‘Kai-nya lagi keluar’) tapi tetap saja dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata tarian Jongin bisa membuat orang mengunci mata hanya untuknya. Mungkin Chanyeol lupa kalau Jongdae anak PSM atau pada dasarnya dia penuh dengan kebegoan hakiki jadi dia tidak cerita lebih jauh kemarin-kemarin.

Lagian dia enggak sedekat ke Jongin seperti Kyungsoo jadi ya udah sih ya, mau diapain lagi.

(Jongdae bisa dengar “Heh Jongdae, lo lagi kesurupan apa ngakak-ngakak jing!!!” dari kamar seberang dan Jongdae sedang berusaha menekan nafsu ingin menunjukkan pesan ini buat Baekhyun. Dia pasti kalau lihat juga bakal terbahak keras, kalau perlu terjungkal dari kasur.)

Dengan cengiran nakal dia tanpa ba-bi-bu nge- _post dr*ft_ punya lelaki super eksis ini.

Iseng jadi kompornya (sayang gagal pertamax):

 **Dr*ft SMS UGM  
** pedekate ekspress ya mz hwhw

Udah, gitu aja. Jongdae dan matanya, tentu memilah curhatan yang sepertinya bisa jadi gosip _hot_ atau tubir sekampus. Jongdae _mesem_ lihat komen-komen yang nge- _mention_ Jongin, dan seperti bisa ditebak, si anak Kastrat di kamar seberang sedang _scroll-scroll_ linimasa sebab ia menemukan komen dia di _draft_ yang ini.

Jongdae nge- _tap_ tombol kembali di ponselnya dan menjauhi _draft_ tubir ngecie-ciein terebut, lalu mencoba mencari pesannya yang sedikit tenggelam baru nge- _post_ curhatan-curhatan puluhan orang lain yang belum ditampilkan.

Saat melihat utas miliknya yang tentu saja tidak seberapa laku (baca: tubir) dibanding milik Chanyeol, utas miliknya masih mengundang beberapa reaksi dan komentar, yang rata-rata berupa ‘cie nder galau’ atau ‘anak mana mas-masnya nder?’ ataupun yang iseng mengamini di kolom komentar. Jongdae menjawabi dalam hati, ‘iya gue galau karena doi’, ‘doi anak FISIPOL, Komunikasi 2013, tapi ga akan gue biarin lo PDKT sama dia’ lalu tersenyum puas melihat kata ‘amin’ yang bahkan mungkin tidak tulus.

Oke, lanjut mengirim _draft_.

Seperti biasa, pesan masuk manusia-manusia galau membludak, tangan Jongdae kadang terasa kebas setelah dia berhasil mengirimkan sebagian. Tapi ini adalah hal yang menurutnya baik sebab menjadi _admin_ berarti kamu tahu identitas asli para pengirim sekaligus distraksi dari tugas-tugas menumpuk. Ada yang ternyata saling mengirim untuk satu sama lain tapi tidak sadar, ada yang curhat-curhat nggak jelas dan ada juga yang menggunakan cara pedekate _bold_ dengan puisi, atau kasus Chanyeol hari ini.

Terus matanya menangkap sesuatu. Pesan dari Baekhyun hari ini. Ada apa hari ini dengan kedua kawan karibnya mengirim pesan di hari bersamaan? Ini hampir larut malam dan Jongdae tahu Baekhyun habis lelah narik, tapi bukannya dibuat tidur malah ia main hape entah sampai kapan. Tapi dia tetep saja deg-degan, ingin tahu untuk siapa lagi pesan dari _housemate_ -nya ini.

 **Baekhyun  
** Titip pesan ya nder :*

Dari: aqu  
Untuk: si anu psiko 13  
Pesan: tbh lo yang terbaik, ga tau apa jadinya gue kalo ga ada lo :)) tapi gue bingung kalo mau ngomong langsung gimana, sori yak :’) (sad) (sad)

Jongdae terhenyak. Anak Psikologi 2013 siapa? Baekhyun punya pacar baru anak seangkatan dengan dia? Masa Baekhyun enggak bilang apa-apa ke dia? Tapi seingatnya Baekhyun bilang mau menjomblo untuk sementara waktu. Beda dengan dia yang enggak pakai kata ganti ‘gue-lo’ selain sama anak-anak Jakarta dan sekitarnya yang dia kenal (lagi, seekor Park Chanyeol adalah pengecualian), Baekhyun lebih sering pakai kata ganti ini meski kadang dia pakai bahasa Jawa juga. Lalu, meski Baekhyun sering kirim pesan buat pacar-pacarnya _via_ Dr*ft SMS UGM ini, dia enggak pernah sekalipun kasih pesan yang kelihatan seserius ini.

Dia jadi teringat masa-masa saat mereka masih SMA. Masa yang berat buat Baekhyun, masa yang… membuatnya terus-terusan ada di sisinya karena dia sama sekali enggak tega meninggalkan dia sendirian. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di almamater yang sama, ngontrak bareng, dan lain-lain deh.

_… Gue boleh ngarep, nggak._

Salahkan Jongdae dan perasaannya buat Baekhyun. Dengan seulas senyum tipis dia siap _copas_ pesan itu untuk kemudian dikirim ke linimasa. Mungkin dia akan komen menggunakan akun L*ne-nya sendiri dengan berlagak ngegodain ‘cie nder syp tuh’. Beberapa belas pesan lagi dia akan mengakhiri pengiriman pesan ke linimasa, karena dia mengasihani tangan sendiri.

Mendadak ingatan kepalanya membawa pada lagu jahanam yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia dengarkan:  
_just once, can we find a way to finally make it right, to make the magic last for more than just one night?_

Dia ngarep aja ya, baiknya?

Ulasan senyum tipis itu tidak hilang.

 _Sori Baek. Gue ga bisa diam aja meski lo selalu pura-pura ga notis perasaan gue,_ even _pas gue udah nyenggol lo dengan kata-kata eksplisit. Anggep aja gue udah capek diem-diem melulu. Ngarep aja deh ya._

 **Kim Jongdae**  
cie sp tuh nder, kali kenal sama gue :))

Iya gitu aja. Puas.

Malam ini, kayaknya pertama kalinya setelah lama banget dia susah tidur nyenyak, dia bisa menghela napas lega.

 _Gue_ fix _ngarep. Ngarep kalau paling enggak, Baekhyun ada lah naro gue di hatinya meski nggak sama dengan apa yang sebenernya gue mau. Kalo gitu doang, nggak dosa ‘kan?_

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
>  _rasane ora bakal bar, aku iso edan mikir wonge terus. emange aku kurang opo sih kok iso_ gagal dinotis?: rasanya ga bakal selesai, aku bisa gila mikirin orangnya melulu, emangnya aku kurang apa sih kok bisa gagal dinotis?  
>  _opo meneh_ : apa lagi  
>  _sek, nyanyi ning kawinane mantanmu dewe? edan kowe Baek. seleramu saiki tambah edan._ : ntar, nyanyi di nikahan mantanmu sendiri, gila lo Baek, selera lo makin gilak sekarang ini.  
>  _edan lah, ntuk duit kok._ : gila lah, orang dapet duit.  
>  _ngawure cah._ : dasar ngawur.  
>  _aku orak lali topik awalmu_ : aku ga lupa topik awalmu.
> 
> A/N: saya bikin Baekhyun manggil Taeyeon pake 'Mbak' bukan 'Bu' mengacu pada kampus saya yang punya kultur begitu buat anak fisipnya *HAHA KETAHUAN ANAK MANA*, kurang tahu nih yang di ugeem gimana, semoga sama aja lah ya, amin #HEH lalu saya semacem bikin Just Once itu anthemnya Chenbaek karena... salahkan semua pada sim-simi (IYA SAYA MASIH MAIN ITU) :')


End file.
